


Just Say Yes

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has an important question to ask Sirius -- but Sirius doesn't think he's deserving of being asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my laptop. Figured I'd post it. Cross-posted to the usual places.

Sirius sat down on the bed gingerly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman that was currently laying down on it. The night had been hectic, with James and Lily quarreling with one another over some minuscule, petty argument. Sirius doesn't even remember how the argument started. He just remembers that Lily had been screaming at James, yelling about how “just because she was knocked up didn't mean he could coo at her stomach.” 

Sirius snorted, remembering how he thought Lily was just in one of her moods, but then James had said something particularly nasty, or stupid, or something or other and Lily had really started screeching then. However, it wasn't even five minutes after the screeching started that Lily had begun gasping, clutching her stomach. Both James and Sirius had rushed over to Lily, and when she raised her hands to see blood on them, well, they rushed to the hospital immediately.

So yeah, the night had been a hectic one, ending in Lily giving birth to Harry James Potter. Looking to his side, he watches as the woman he’s grown to love as a sister sleep, somehow able to know that she was cradling a young, beautiful baby in her arms. Sirius smiled slightly, clearing away the tuft of hair that Harry somehow managed to have, snorting at the realization that he’d have his father’s hair. Seconds later though, he jumped when he heard the quiet whisper of his best friend come from his side.

“Padfoot, I've a question.” Sirius looks over, his eyebrows arching, having seen James only look this nervous once or twice in his life.

“Sure Prongs. What’s up?”

“I’m just gonna say it,” James groans, shuffling his feet, taking Harry from his wife’s arms, causing the infant to stir in pleasure.

“LilsandIweretalkingandwethinkyoushouldbelittleprongletsgodfather!” James rushes, while Sirius squints in confusion.

“Uh, bloody hell, what?” James takes a deep breath, looks down and turns red.

“Lils and I were talking, and we think you should be Harry’s godfather.” He says more slowly and it takes a few minutes for Sirius to comprehend James sentence.

“But… but why? I – I’m not mature, or godfather material. Merlin forbid if anything happened to you. I’m rash, I don’t think before I do things, I anger easily.” Sirius goes on, his eyes wide, his heart racing with each word.

It’s moments later that Sirius stops, panting, when he feels James’ hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but you’d be a great substitute for Harry if anything ever happened. You’d love him with all of your heart. You’d protect him. You’d – Sirius, please just say yes!” James groans, cuddling his son before handing him over to Sirius, who takes him as gingerly as when he sat down on the bed. 

He stares at the little boy with vivid, bright green eyes which have just opened for him, his mouth in a smile and a coo coming out from his mouth. And with a small smile, Sirius can only say, “Okay.”


End file.
